Kuroko no Tales
by Anik Yoru
Summary: Con dragones, princesas y castillos encantados, el que no se levante se quedará pegado / Los personajes de Kurobas en diferentes cuentos de hadas / Cuentos cortos / [Varias parejas]
1. Chapter 1

So, hace un par de semanas estuve súper estresada haciendo mil y un ensayos para los parciales de la universidad y escribí esto como pequeño descanso :'D así que creo que iré haciendo varios de estos entre los montones de tarea y proyectos que tenga. O simplemente cuando me den ganas de escribir alguna versión deformada de un cuento, no sé(?

Van a ser... los que vayan a ser(?), de la longitud que salgan -aunque seguramente cortos- y mezclando los diferentes personajes de la serie. Pueden salir cosas muy crack(? aunque no sé qué sea crack en este fandom si shippeamos todo jaja❤~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:** situaciones probablemente ridículas, leve KuroAka~

* * *

 **Akaperuza**

Hace mucho tiempo, en el lejano pueblo de Kyoto, vivía un precioso y adorable niño que siempre sonreía y alegraba a quien se cruzara en su camino.

O, bueno, no exactamente.

El pequeño era precioso, cierto, pero lo único que se podía encontrar adorable en él era su tamaño; se decía que sólo sonreía cuando todos los planetas se alineaban y, en caso de que sucediera, lo mejor era alejarse y no cruzarse en su camino, ya que alegría era, de lejos, lo que menos provocaba en los demás. Todos los aldeanos lo apodaban 'Caperucita', lo cual era estúpido, porque él nunca en su vida había usado una caperuza. Su nombre era Akashi y las tijeras que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo se encargaban de recordárselo a la gente.

De todas formas, un día, a su padre Nijimura se le hizo buena idea regalarle la bendita caperuza y hacerlo salir con ella.

—… ¿qué significa esto?

—Significa lo que es, Akashi, vas a ponerte eso, irás al bosque a sacar al holgazán de Haizaki de su casa y lo traerás para que pueda golpearlo.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando al mayor, sin decir media palabra.

—No creas que no me di cuenta de que te comiste la sopa de tofu que te prohibí…— dijo Nijimura mientras lo miraba elevando las cejas con aire amenazador.

—Haizaki, ¿cierto? Bien, hecho— se apresuró a responder el menor, colocándose la prenda y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta de la casa para no tener que sentir la ira de Nijimura por haber vaciado la alacena.

Afortunadamente, el bosque se encontraba en perfecta calma y nada lo molestó durante su trayecto, hasta que… No, realmente nada estaba sucediendo… ¿De verdad nadie iba a aparecérsele enfrente? Es decir, por fin llevaba una caperuza encima y nadie le estaba prestando atención. Nadie. Akashi se detuvo y cambió de dirección, saliendo del camino y adentrándose en el bosque. No iba a dejar las cosas así, si nadie venía a él, entonces él encontraría a alguien.

Apenas había caminado dos metros cuando vio a un lobo peliceleste sentado contra un árbol, bebiendo de un vaso con popote e ignorándolo completamente. Akashi se paró delate suyo y se cruzó de brazos.

—Tú, levántate, ¿es que no te apetece probarme?

El chico dirigió sus azules y monótonos ojos hacia el pelirrojo, observándolo unos segundos antes de responder.

—No creo que un niño deba decir ese tipo de cosas— comentó devolviendo su atención a su bebida.

Akashi sacó sus tijeras del bolsillo y las arrojó hacia el vaso desechable, perforándolo y ocasionando que la malteada que había dentro se esparciera por el pasto. El peliceleste lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien— fue lo único que dijo antes de apoyar sus manos en el suelo e inclinarse hacia adelante hasta acercarse al rostro del pequeño y morder su oreja.

El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra, sin creerse que el otro realmente lo había mordido. Apenas se disponía a gritarle, y quizás también asesinarlo, cuando volvió a hablar.

—No estás mal. Prefiero la vainilla, pero podría acostumbrarme— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y moviendo suavemente la cola.

Y fue en ese momento que Akashi Seijuro quedó flechado.

De alguna manera convenció al lobo para que lo acompañara -la promesa de malteadas de vainilla quizás tuvo algo que ver- y llegaron así a casa de Haizaki. Estaban a punto de abrir la puerta de una patada cuando un chico rubio vestido de cazador salió corriendo de entre los árboles gritando con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Kurokocchi, te encontré~!

El cazador se abalanzó hacia el lobo, aunque unas repentinas tijeras clavadas en su frente le impidieron alcanzar su objetivo. Fue así como Kise Ryota murió y terminó su corta e innecesaria aparición en esta historia.

Al final, Akashi metió a Haizaki, que había sido despertado de su siesta y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, en un saco de patatas con la ayuda del lobo y se lo llevó a Nijimura, quien lo usó como sofá luego de golpearlo con una pala.

El crimen del tofu fue perdonado y todos vivieron felices para siempre, menos Caperucita, que seguía intentando por todos los medios que el lobo se lo comiera.

* * *

Y eso~

Tengo varios cuentos pensados y que quiero escribir de alguna manera, pero si alguien tiene una idea, las sugerencias son completamente bienvenidas❤

No creo que sean actualizaciones exactamente periódicas, sobre todo porque los hago de manera prácticamente espontánea, pero tampoco tardaré tanto :3 o eso espero, todo queda en manos de mis profesores de literatura(?

Ahora sí, creo que es todo. Muchas gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :D  
Tuve dos semanas de vacaciones y la condenada laptop se me descompuso, mi vida está salada.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki~

 **Aclaraciones del capítulo:** situaciones y cosas random, bullying a Kagami porque lo amo(?), TakaMido~

* * *

 **Unlucky item**

Había una vez una bella princesa que habitaba en el reino de Shutoku. Una princesa que en realidad era un chico, pero ya que su padre, el rey Otsubo, quería una niña, fue presentado al pueblo como la heredera al trono bajo el apodo "Shin-chan", ocultando a todos su verdadera identidad.

A todos menos a su "dama" de compañía, Kise, que años después terminó contándoselo hasta al reino vecino y ocasionando que todos persiguieran a la princesa durante semanas. Por todo eso, a Midorima "Shin-chan" se le hizo la costumbre de mandar diariamente un ave mensajera a un brujo para consultar su horóscopo y objeto de la suerte.

En la celebración del nacimiento, la situación económica del reino no era muy buena debido a la escasez de producción de piñas, por lo que el rey tuvo que optimizar gastos y sólo pudo ser invitada un hada de las diecisiete que había en los alrededores: Kuroko; sin embargo el resto fueron notificadas con una disculpa sin ningún problema… Excepto Kagami, que huyó misteriosamente del cachorro que le llevaba el mensaje.

Kagami, molesto por no haber sido invitado, irrumpió en el jardín donde se celebraba el nacimiento y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaban todos comiendo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hicieron parrillada y ni siquiera me avisaron!

-Kagami-kun, te enviaron a Nigou con una nota- le dijo el peliceleste mirándolo fijamente.

-… eso… ¡e-esos son detalles! Pudieron ir directamente, ¡vivo a diez minutos! Pero, bien, como ya estoy aquí, lo perdonaré con un poco de esto…

El pelirrojo tomó un plato y se apresuró hacia el asador, pero el rey lo interceptó antes de que pudiera llegar.

-Lo siento, Kagami, pero se ha terminado. La última la tomó Kuroko.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó girando su cabeza hacia el mencionado, que estaba masticando y terminándose los últimos trozos de carne ensartados en una brocheta. Volvió a mirar al rey y señaló a la "princesa" en su cuna- ¡Es todo! Cuando cumpla dieciséis el perro la morderá y… bueno, no sé, algo malo le pasará… ¡al menos le dolerá, eso seguro!

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de manera indignada, dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Kuroko! ¿No puedes hacer algo para contrarrestar la maldición?- le preguntó ansioso el rey.

-¿Eh? No hay problema, es Kagami-kun, eso difícilmente puede ser considerado una maldición. Además, Nigou ni siquiera muerde.

El rey estuvo de acuerdo con el peliceleste y así pasaron los años hasta el decimosexto cumpleaños de Midorima. Ya nadie recordaba la supuesta maldición de Kagami, ni siquiera él mismo. No había ningún peligro cerca del peliverde y todo parecía ir bien, sin embargo, su jugo de frutas (que, sí, era su objeto de la suerte del día) se derramó en el suelo y él lo pisó, resbalándose y golpeándose la cabeza con el borde del marco de una puerta. Así fue como la "princesa" quedó inconsciente estando a más de medio kilómetro de Nigou.

La gente del pueblo no sabía si lamentarse del estado de su soberana o de su estupidez.

Justo en esos momentos llegaba al pueblo un príncipe de tierras lejanas, montado sobre su hermoso corcel blanco. O casi. El príncipe Takao estaba llegando al pueblo, sí, pero pedaleando una bicicleta que tiraba de una carreta, su caballo galopaba delante de él, huyendo y alejándose cada vez más.

-¡E-espera, Yukimaru!- jadeó el pelinegro- nunca lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo.

En ese momento la rueda topó con un vaso en el pasto y se fue de lado, ocasionando que Takao cayera y su caballo se perdiera de vista.

-Demonios, ¿qué es esto?- dijo sentándose y tomando el vaso

-¡El causante de la desgracia de Midorimacchi!- gritó un rubio mientras llegaba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Por culpa de esa cosa maldita Midorimacchi casi muere!

-… ¿Qué…? ¿Quién…?... ¿Qué?

-Midorimacchi, nuestra princesa, se cayó en la mañana y desde entonces no despierta. ¡Soy su dama de compañía y no pude hacer nada!- gimoteó el rubio

-¿Dama?- preguntó el otro incrédulo, viendo al que, claramente, era un chico.

-Ahora Midorimacchi está solo y medio muerto en su habitación, a saber por cuánto tiempo- siguió lamentándose el rubio sin hacer caso al otro y señalando una pequeña torre cercana.

El príncipe volteó distraídamente hacia allá y alcanzó a ver por la ventana el perfil de un rostro dormido, tan bello que se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta llegar a la torre, dejando al dramático sin darse cuenta de nada. Como no tenía otra forma de entrar, tomó una roca que estaba a sus pies y la lanzó contra la ventana, rompiendo el cristal.

Lo que Takao no alcanzó a ver fue que la roca siguió por su trayectoria y se fue a estrellar en la cabeza de Midorima. El peliverde gimió y abrió los ojos lentamente, sólo para encontrarse directamente delante de él con la cara del príncipe, el cual ya había comenzado a subirse en la cama sobre la cual habían dejado a la desfallecida "princesa".

Por la impresión, el peliverde se levantó rápidamente como reflejo y terminó chocando contra el otro. O, bueno, chocando contra sus labios y besándolo. La vergüenza se apoderó de él en forma de sonrojo y volvió a caer desmayado sobre la almohada.

-()-

-()-

Midorima no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero cuando despertó de nuevo, estaba comprometido con el pelinegro acosador, el rey lo aprobaba y encima el susodicho príncipe se la pasó abrazándolo y tomándole la mano sin dejar de canturrear _Shin-chan~ Shin-chan~_ para cualquier cosa. La "princesa" no lo iba a admitir, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba sentía cómo algo cálido se concentraba en su estómago y surgían en su interior unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y hundir la cara en su cuello. Aunque dichas ganas de abrazarlo se transformaron en deseos homicidas cuando Takao se lo llevó a su propio reino en la carreta… mientras eran perseguidos por una docena de gatos que, a ojos de Midorima, afilaban sus garras con cada zarpazo que daban a la hierba.

Y hubo boda y hubo banquete, hubo sopa de frijoles y malteada de vainilla; yo fui y no me dieron nada.

Y a Kagami tampoco.

* * *

La frase esa rara de la boda y el banquete es algo que venía al final de algunos cuentos que tenía cuando chica -adaptada un poco, claro-, es súper extraña y nunca le encontré sentido, pero me pareció que pegaba con lo de Kagami(? xD

Tuve serios conflictos(?) sobre si ponerle el "nanodayo" a Shin-chan, así que al final ni siquiera habló jajaja se supone que es el protagonista del cuento, pero son todos los demás quienes hacen todo(? lo siento, Midorima, será en otra ocasión(?~

Y sí, el caballo se llama Yukimaru, como el de Akashi, porque sí(?

Creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer C:~


End file.
